1. Field of Invention
The present invention is concerned with a signal converter circuit, and more particularly, with a signal converter circuit which converts one parameter to another while providing amplification.
2. Background of Invention
There is a need for a circuit which can generate an electrical signal which is proportional to some physical parameter, such as temperature, which electrical signal can be translated some distance from a remote and perhaps radiationally hostile location to a more desirable location. For example, the remote location may be at the extended end of a manipulator arm in a spacecraft and/or inside the reactor of a nuclear power plant. Previously, thermocouples have been used in conjunction with high gain linear amplifiers in which, undesirably, the amplifier offset drift is indistinguishable from the thermocouple EMF. These amplifiers are not suitable for use in harsh environments. Furthermore, thermocouples are not compatible with the use of bridge circuits and alternating current excitation techniques which could, desirably, minimize some of the unwanted direct current effects, such as amplifier offsets and thermoelectric effects.